Dark Spectre (PRREVISITED UNIVERSE)
Dark Spectre, The Grand Monarch of Evil or Also known as Lokar, The Great Chaos '''or by his real name Ivan Ooze''' is an Legendary Ancient Maligorite possessed by Ozymandian Parasitic individual who Leading UEA (United Evil Alliance) and is the one who Zordon Fight in his Early Days, and a Behind the scene Leader for all Darkness that Happened in Zordon Era. Character History He Is Known as Ivan Ooze in early days as he actually a Ozymandian, a race that its body formed from a gel Substance, and a race of pararsites. who had two separate tribes that fight against each other. Ivan is created as the soldier class of the Purple tribe. he however encountered an Untemperered Vox in the middle of a battle enable him to Learning more versatile Tactic of Wars, soon he lead Ozymandian and end the Civil wars, However his over Exposure of the Vox was make him Insane and building a God Complex, HE later Devour Entire Ozymandian and began his journey to recruit the most powerful Creature to help him Rule the Universe. But he preferred to be anonymous. by default, His first Meeting with Zordon was Personality as Ivan Ooze, he could be described as insane and megalomaniacal. He loved to show off flamboyantly, hence his introduction to the Order of Meledan. He saw no one as his equal, imprisoning Entire Planet Sentinel in Sandglobe to Ensure that he still Kept their Greatest Champion. He was willing to took Every Minions of The Leaders that he willing to Kill them at once . His Insanity also Contributed his unmatched Logical way of thinking. Ivan Ooze held a great grudge against Zordon, declaring that he'd destroy him and his entire legacy to make it as if he didn't even exist. He had a sense of humor, making jokes when he felt it appropriate in his point of view and saw anyone as potential pawns in his conquest of the universe. He always Search the new bodies after Zordon demoneculizer him in Ooze form, becoming Insane enough to merge with the Entire battlefield causality to form Lokar Form. His Insanity also Contributed his unmatched Logical way of thinking. as his original personality fade away after he absorb a body, with his memory still intact. He also a manipulative figure as he offered Rita a help in exchange great deal of putties for him unknown to Rita that he is the same boss she serves before. his grudge with Zordon increasing after the Rangers are able to destroy his Lokar form and he needs to recuperate to healing his loss of body. Finally after he absorb maligore "The Greatest Champion of evil" it rewrites all Lokar and Ivan ooze Personality altogether, Forming a more Menacing, Terrorizing and Unstoppable personality that sane but Cruel enough to destroy a planet, an act he would never do as Ivan or Lokar Forms - Ooze= The Weakened Ooze Form that only can induced people or a body and he could control them }} - Lokar= Appearing as a floating, demon-like, ethereal, blue purpleish head. His Head form are Created using his Ability to Posses Various body of Strong Warriors ever since his Defeat by Zordon. Ability: *Darkness Manipulation *Dimension Storage *Hail Storm *Power Bestowal or Taker *All Previous Ivan Ooze Power - Dark Spectre= The Final Form of The Dark Spectre by Fusing his newly restrengthen Lokar Form in Maligore Lifeless body and he began to Call Himself The Grand Monarch of Evil Ability: *Omnipresence *Omnilock *Omnikinesis *All Previous Lokar Power }} Category:Main PR Villains Category:Revisited Universe Category:Zordon Era (PRREVISITED) Category:Pre-Rangers Figure (Revisited Universe) Category:Male